Firing Range
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Magnum Jackknife walks into the firing range just to see who is about practicing. She smiles spotting a familiar figure, "Well hello there Magnum, my goodness.. look at the targets. That's one bad cannon you got yourself there." she murmurs as she stops beside the mech. Magnum is still in robot form after he first transformed from Hover platform mode for Jackknife a while back. He doesn't bother to change forms that often, as it usually takes a while for that large of a Mech to transform. Lowering his cannon, Magnum turns himself to face Jackknife. "Good Cycle, Jackknife. Good to see you, too. I've just come for some target practice. I could always use improved aiming techniques.. though I think my targeting is spot on anyway. Are you here for some training as well?" Jackknife smiles up at him, "Seems you don't need the practice to me, but good that you keep up the technique. Would be a shame to let such a lovely weapon go untended to after all." then a chuckle, "Oh goodness no. I am no warrior. Just wanted to see if anyone needed a weapon check over or the like." Magnum nods, "My targeting system and software is quite old. It works, though." Magnum says that with a laugh, indicating if it isn't broke, don't fix it. "Since you like my weapon so much, did you care to examine it?" Magnum wouldn't have too much of a problem having Jackknife look over his cannon, as long as she didn't change or adjust anything. Jackknife smiles to that comment, "Ah no upgrades hmm? You must have it well broken in." she murmurs then her optics light up, "Oh may I? I'll be very careful with it." she says. "Of course. Just don't change or adjust anything, it's already been calibrated." Magnum says as he reaches a metallic hand to grasp his cannon. Several clicks are heard as the cannon's entire base construct detaches from Magnum's shoulder. Surprisingly, Magnum's shoulder is different from other mechs. Instead of the usual gears and servos, it's only got a very minimal set of those each, just enough to enable movement; as the middle contains a circular hole and lift assembly for him to retract and extend the cannon. Jackknife nods her head, "Yes of course, why mess with it if its where you want it for calibration." she replies, extending her hands to take it from you, then bringing it against herself to examine it with a critical optic for the workmanship. "Hmm, may I look at the internals just for curiosity sake? I do enjoy seeing what weapon smiths did back before I was onlined." You paged Magnum with 'yeah, like the control board and the like' The cannon is fairly large, and it looks like it's more than capable of dealing the type of damage you see on the targets downrange. It's not even a stretch to say that the building that's in rubble is a result of fire from this very same cannon. The base of the cannon is mounted on a round 360 degree swivel that can rotate freely and independently change direction of the weapon on the fly. Likewise, a hydraulic lift assembly enables full tilt and lowering of the cannon's angle. "Internals?" Magnum looks kind of stumped as he asks Jackknife about them. "Not sure what you mean." Jackknife slides her right hand over the cannon, fingering for the seams for the access panel. "Interesting metal to pick for a cannon, from the damage on the targets and the overall design, I take this to be an older model proton cannon. Moving her grip a bit as she continues to move her hand along the weapon, "Doesn't look like it's had much damage in its life, but it has been hit." she murmurs, idly fingering a small dent. Then shifting it again to examine the swivel design and the connections that would mate up with your shoulder assembly. "Yes, like the control board, the firing mechanism... that sort of thing." "It's been in service for a long time.. the same amount of time I've been. The Decepticon Goa threw a grenade down the barrel. It took some time for the mechanics to repair it." Magnum is not sure about the whole control boards and firing mechanism for a moment. But it wouldn't hurt to have Jackknife check them, she might even find it is in need of repair. With a smile, Magnum nods. "It wouldn't hurt to have it looked over. It might even be in need of repairs." Jackknife finally finds the seam toward the back of the cannon, pressing her fingers lightly into it so it slides open. She looks at what is visible without touching anything, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, then taps seam again to tell the panel to slide back over. "It's in good working order. May I put it back on you Magnum?" she asks with a smile, cradling the cannon in both arms against her chest. "Did you find anything interesting to note or learn in the design, Jackknife? You said you were interested in early weapon smith work. And indeed you may reattach it. Just be careful; it has to be attached a certain way. And be sure to watch your fingers." Magnum warns, hoping that Jackknife doesn't get hurt by the weight of the cannon as she lifts it. Jackknife is stronger than she looks, she smiles to the question, "From what I have seen here, I have indeed learned something and it is interesting to see such a well cared for weapon." she notes, then a nod to your warning, "Yes of course, but trust me I am an expert when it comes to weapons. Would you lean over just a bit so I get the right angle please?" she asks as she lifts the cannon upward to position the bottom and align it with your shoulder. Once it's low enough for her to see where it connects up she carefully lowers it, grasping it in such a way that her fingers won't get pinched. Magnum leans over as Jackknife begins to lower the cannon. "Hold there." Magnum instructs as he reaches up with his opposite hand, feeling on the inside of the shoulder assembly. Magnum rotates something around, and it's visible on the top the swivel bearings are turning around counter-clockwise. A click is heard, and Magnum nods, removing his fingers from inside the cannon base. Using his free hand, he helps Jackknife slowly lower the weapon back onto his shoulder. As it sets into place, a series of locks turn and engage to secure the weapon in place. "All set. Thanks for your help, Jackknife." Magnum smiles over at her. Jackknife holds the cannon as instructed, observing your movement and nods, "Ah yes, thank you. Sort of have my hands full here." she murmurs softly. She hears the gears work and inclines her head, moving her hands back, though you may feel the hand closest to your helm brush against it. "No, thank you Magnum for allowing me to examine it. It is a fine weapon for a fine mech." Magnum smiles and nods. He's not sure if Jackknife intentionally or unintentionally rubbed the back of his helmet. "Your vehicle invention is something to behold as well, Jackknife. I enjoyed driving and testing it out with you last cycle. Are you still working on it?" Magnum is completely oblivious to anything Jackknife might be trying to tell him un-verbally. Jackknife smiles at the mention of that beast of a machine she spent so many cycles working on. "I appreciated you assisting testing it with me. I took your advice and installed the comms so there can be communication between the vehicles, also put on those lasers on the lead vehicle so it can defend itself." she pauses a moment, "So are you done with your practice Magnum?" "That I am, Jackknife. But I remember that you wanted to see its operation first hand. I can stay here for a while longer if you cared for that demonstration now." Magnum says, wondering why Jackknife asked if he was done with practice. "And you are quite welcome for my assistance. I am happy to help you. Plus, I have to admit.. it was enjoyable, driving it like that." Jackknife nods a bit to your comment, "I would like to see you shoot it a few times, just to witness it's power and how you wield it." she states, "I'll get behind the safety barrier and start up a program for you." she notes. She smiles and nods, "I am glad you liked it." then moves off to the barrier and taps up a program of movable targets for you to shoot at. Magnum radios over to Jackknife: "I recommend you station yourself in the far safety bunker over there. Allow me to take position and start the 360 degree program." Magnum wants to show you a full workout of the cannon's power. Magnum starts his transformation sequence, his legs merging together. Soon, Magnum takes his hover platform form on the ground, instantly recognizable. Though his cannon is nowhere in sight, a loud whir sounds as Magnum's prop starts, enabling him to hover off the ground as he propels himself to the center of the training area. Jackknife clicks her radio and replies, "On my way there now." moving quickly to the bunker where it is safer than the shield and where she can watch what he has planned. She hmms softly at the transformation sequence, wondering how much cajoling it will take to get you out of that hover platform mode again. Settled down she watches on intently. The targets are on the move. A whir is heard as the top of the 'cabin area' of Magnum's hover platform is heard, the cannon rising up out of the top. So, that's what that lift was for in Magnum's shoulder! It locks into place as Magnum lowers the cannon from a straight, vertical 90 degrees to a more suitable trajectory, the cannon swiveling around as he acquires his first target. Magnum chooses a target that's still grouped together with several, and with a thunderous BOOM!, Magnum's cannon fires off a first round, leveling those several targets in one area. Jackknife ahs softly as she spots that, interesting weapon indeed. Then the ground shudders at that sound as you shoot off that first round and level those targets. "Oh yeah, proton all right." she smiles. The cannon again turns around, changing trajectory and angle at the same time. He chooses a target further off in the distance, all by its lonesome self. Magnum doesn't hesitate as he fires the cannon, the blast destroying the target in a single blow. "Want to see something else, Jackknife?" Magnum radios over, before he targets something more appropriate - one of the hastily constructed target buildings. Jackknife smiles to that question then clicks her radio, "Show me all you got Magnum, I'm watching." she replies. With a whir, Magnum lowers himself to the ground, the prop coming to a stop. He ignores the other targets as a couple 'feet' extend from the side of his hull, lowering to the ground and planting him in place, emplacing him in sort of a siege mode. Magnum turns his cannon to a nearby target building, and you see him just fire once at the metal structure, damaging it. He only merely fired at it.. he has yet to charge his cannon, which he begins to do so immediately after his initial shot. Even from the bunker, you can tell this next, charged, shot is going to be something else. Jackknife cocks her head as your form shifts a bit, then sees the purpose of it once that type of tracer round hits the building before you let lose the next charged shot. "By Primus." she murmurs. Serious power there! Magnum doesn't use his cannon to his full potential. But he does show off some serious power by releasing the charge shot. The sound is an unmistakable "pzhewww", as the charge stream emits from Magnum's cannon along with the shot. BOOOM!!!! The cannon recoils and causes the hover platform to rock slightly on its stabilizing feet. The building, however, is in much worse shape. If it can even be called a building anymore is debatable. Jackknife clicks her radio and offers, "I'm impressed." and she sounds it too, "It is no wonder you have lived through this war so far with such a weapon to protect yourself and others, Magnum." Magnum clicks his radio in reply: "It is just a shame that I must wield such a weapon. I wield it to protect others and to defend. I will not hesitate to use it so long as the Decepticons threaten peace. But I yearn for the day for when we all are one." Magnum trails off, clicking his radio off. The stabilizing feet lift off the ground and retract back into his hull. Magnum then raises his cannon up, lowering it back into the cabin, indicating he's done with training for now. Jackknife listens and sees that you are shifting so moves from the bunker, she replies over the radio. "A worthy dream and one I won't mind losing my job to Magnum." she moves back to where the program panel is to shut down the targets. Magnum decides to re-transform into his robot mode.. Quite strange for the Mech, as he definitely prefers his Hover platform mode. But he knows Jackknife is more comfortable around him if he is in Robot mode. He then walks over to the bunker, and opens it to allow Jackknife to exit. "Nor would I, Jackknife." Magnum replies, indicating he would not mind losing his job either. The huge Hover platform transforms into a slightly smaller, but still large robot, Cannon weapon prominent. Jackknife smiles to that and nods, glancing over the weapon a moment then up into your optics, "After such a drain to the systems I would think you would need a good drink of energon and a recharge yes?" she inquires. "I have quite a large tank for such a reason, Jackknife. But I think I will take that opportunity anyways." Magnum returns Jackknife's smile and looking into her optics as well, "Until next time, Jackknife." Jackknife hmms, "I wasn't aware we were parting ways so soon, Magnum." she murmurs softly, "But perhaps I should let you drink on your own hm?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs